Cowboy Bepop: The Black Rose Story!
by Emily J. DeLauter
Summary: A fanfic in which Spike and crew go up after a bounty head. Spoiler Warning It is based on after the 26th episode and is based on my oppion how the series cont. RATED MATURE
1. Chapter 1

_**COWBOY BEPOP**_

**_The Black Rose Story!_**

**All Characters except for Rose is not my character. The characters belong to **_**Shinichirō Watanabe**_**. I will be using them to make my fanfic of Cowboy Bepop. I take no credit for any character but Rose, and when it comes into the story the Red Rose Syndicate. With that said I am also noting that the official author for Spike, Jet, Faye, Ed, and Ein is **_**Shinichirō Watanabe**_ **and not myself. I know he left it open to Spike's future or death, so this is my idea and my story of how he did not die, but was in fact still alive. I am going to rate this as Mature, for violence, drugs, some hint of sexual behavior and language.**

This fanfic takes place three months after Spike and Vicious had their final battle. They have been trying to keep Spike on a short leash considering his wounds are still not healed yet. The year is still 2071 and the Bepop crew is still together trying to make enough money to fill their stomachs without Spike's help now a day.

_**PRELUDE **_

**Rose Aka: the Black Rose was born on Sept. 25, 2042. She is 29 years old, 5'7 and 115 pounds. She has long black hair and can be seen wearing a combination of blue jeans, corset top, trench coat, and long black boots. She is hazel eyed and her birth plant was Mars. She used to be in the Red Rose syndicate till they were killed by a rival syndicate. When Rose was growing up on Mars she went to school with Spike. They really didn't know each other, other than the fact they were both always getting in trouble and going to the Principal's office. After school Rose started to date a guy from the Red Rose syndicate and soon she to became a member of the syndicate, they dated for seven years. A fight broke out between the Rose Red and another rival syndicate. Rose lost her boyfriend and the syndicate after the fight killed all the members but her. After the death of her boyfriend she went around killing the rival members. She has killed 20 of their members raising her woolong bounty up higher. By each of the bodies she left a single black rose, thus calling her the 'Black Rose' killer. **

_**Big Shot's**_

**"Howdy, and welcome back to Big Shots. We got some good news for all you bounty hunter's out there." The male voice said from the t.v. show. **

**"Unh, we sure do." Said the blondie who worked with the male.**

**"Y'all remember how the Black Rose was only half a million woolongs?"**

**"Yeah, what about her?"**

**"Well she is now worth a whoppin 1 million woolongs."**

**"You don't say?"**

**"I do, She was last seen on Ganymede. So all you hunters be aware, you can only claim the bounty if you catch her alive."**

**"That is right. They don't want her dead, and you hunters need to be careful. She has already killed 20 men in the last three months."**

**"Well till next time. See you Space Cowboys." They said together and the t.v. went off. **

***The show is over and a close up on the Bepop crew as they stare down at each other excited.***

**"Let's go after her Jet." Faye said eagerly.**

**"Yeah, you know we could use the money, I'm tired of eating plastic crap. We could actually eat real food." Spike said trying to stand.**

**"Now hold on. We don't know anything about her, or where she is for that matter. Oh and Spike your not going anywhere, or do you forget that Faye saved your life when you were almost dead?" Jet yelled. **

**"Found it, found it." Ed yelled, Ein barked.**

**They all looked to Ed's computer. **

**"Actual name: Rose, Age:29, Birthplace: Mars, she used to be a member of the Red Rose syndicate. It says she died a year ago." Ed said sadly.**

**"Ed are you sure that's Black Rose?" Jet and Faye asked. **

**"She looks real fimiliar. Like someone I used to know." Spike said as he sat back. "Oh well, maybe she didn't really die? You know like she wanted out of the syndicate so she faked her death?" He said to them. "I think we should look for her." He smirked and lit up a cigarette.**

**They all looked at Spike. Each with a confused look to their face, this included Ein who for a data dog looked very confused.**

**BLACK ROSE**

***On the Black Rose.***

**"Ok, let's see. We have 40 members left. Which one shall I go after?" She asked herself and tossed a dart onto the wall of pictures. It landed on a couple. A old man and his wife. Rose smiled at this. "Just who I wanted." She said as she ripped the picture off the wall. "Well then we are headed towards Neptune." She said and set the corrdinates to the planet. She left the room and walked into what appeared the kitchen. She walked over to the stove and started to fix herself dinner. Rose was three days away from her next target and she knew what to expect. She grabed a case containing 'Red Eye', and put it to her eye, then lit a cigarette. She sat dow after her food was fixed and ready to eat. A picture sat across from her of her boyfriend, Roy. He stared at the picture as she ate her dinner. "Don't worry." She said speaking to his picture. "They will all pay for breaking are family apart and killing you." She finished her dinner and went to bed.**

**When Rose woke the next day she was still two days away from her prey. She sighed and walked into the bathroom. She got undressed and walked into the shower. She took a long fifteen minute shower and then got out, got dressed and walked into her game/computer room. She got on and started searching the web. She stayed on a site about bounty heads. She laughed as she saw the price they were offering from her. She looked at her picture and smiled. "Ahh come on now, am I really worth that much?" She asked and giggled. She left the site up and walked over to her game system. She sat down and started playing a game. **

**Day Two on the Bepop**

**"I found her." Ed said and giggle. "She is on the computer. Looking at her bounty." Ed said talking to Faye over her computer. **

**Jet and Spike looked at Ed. "Really?" Jet asked. **

**"Where is she at Ed?" Faye asked over the radio. **

**"She is heading towards Neptune. Black Rose is on the movvve." Ed giggle. She looked at Jet and Spike and nodded. **

**"You are great Ed." Faye said as she looked at the horse race. "I'll be back in a few hours. You guys go ahead on toward Neptune and I will catch up." She told them as she turned off the radio and walked towards the race. **

**"Kay kay Faye." She said and ended the program. She looked to Spike and Jet. "Faye Faye wants us to go ahead and try and get her." Ed said with a giggle. **

**"We are no where near Neptune Ed. Now how do you expect to catch up with this Black Rose and her ship if we aren't anywhere near them?" Jet asked as he rubbed his head. **

**"Hey Ed, can't you make her ship stall?" Spike asked as he sat up. "I mean even if its only for a couple of hours? Wouldn't that help us to catch up if she can't move?" Spike said and looked at Jet.**

**"Edward will try." She said and started back to her computer.**

**Black Rose: Day Two**

**Rose was still playing her game till someone started talking over the computer. She stood and started walking towards the computer. "Hold on I am coming." She said and walked over sitting down at the computer. "What?" She asked seeing it was someone she knew.**

**"Hey, have you seen your bounty head?" The voice asked as she sat down and looked at the screen. **

**"Yeah what about it?" She asked. "You aren't going to stop me are you Gran-father?" She asked. **

**"No. I won't not if that is what you to do dear. Just be warned. If anyone finds out, I know nothing." He said and ended the program. **

**Bepop**

**Ed smiled and hit one final button on the keyboard to her computer. "Edward did it. Edward made the ship malfunction. She can't go any where now." Ed said and laughed. **

**"Good job Ed." Jet said and walked out and to the Bepop's system room. "So now all we have to do is set it so we can head towards her ship." He said and made his input so they could head towardsthe Black Rose.**

**"So Ed, where is she right now?" Spike asked looking at her. "I mean where is Faye at?" **

**"What do you mean 'Where is Faye at?' I'm right here." She said and smirked. "So we are heading after her right?" Faye asked and smiled at Ed. "Your so smart Ed."**

**"Edward knows." She said and smiled. "We are on aout way now Faye Faye." She said and smiled. **

**Ein barked, looked at Ed, and whinned.**

**"Ein... What do you think?" Ed asked the dog.**

**Ein jumped up and started pushing letters on the computer. He barked again and looked at Ed. **

**"Oh Ed sees." She said and turned the computer to Faye Faye. "Uh-oh. Edward is in trouble." She said and jumped away from the computer. "Bounty knows that Edward did something." Ed said scared. **

**"What?" Spike and Faye asked in unison. They watched Ed as she jumped away and hid behind the couch. Ein whimpered lightly. **

**"The bounty, she knows that Edward hacked her ship. It is bad. Do you think she will hurt Edward?" She asked scared. **

**"No. Ed, She won't see you. I promise." Faye said and smiled at her. **

**"Yeah, Faye's right. She won't be on the ship. She isn't going to lay a hand on you." Spike said and looked at Ein. **

**Communication**

**Rose jumped as the ship started to make noise. She was still at the computer as the small little virus stalled her programing. She sat down and yelled. "I'm going to find you hacker." She screamed and looked at her computer. She started to re-run her programs and found the trail leading back to the Bepop. "Hey bounty hunter. Why did you hack my computer?" She said and looked at the empty wall where the computer screen faced. **

**"Hey now, don't move, we are coming for you okay Black Rose." Faye said and appeared on the screen. **

**"Shut your mouth bimbo. I'm looking for a Radical Edward, your not him." She said and looked at the screen. **

**"Who are you calling a bimbo?" Faye yelled. **

**"I'm Edward." Spike said as he turned the computer to face himself. "You know you have a big bounty on your head right?" He said and smiled at her. **

**"Oh really?" Rose asked sarcastically. "What is the bounty for then Edward?" She said and smiled at him. **

**"Well I was hearing that you have been killing a lot of syndicate people." Spike said and looked at her. "I don't think you could. You look like a real girly girl." **

**"Well we will just see Edward. So I'm guessing you know my name right? Well I'm going to undo this and when you can find me, we will see who is a girly girl and who has the bigger guns." Rose said and ended the program. She shut the computer off and smiled. She gasped and then ran out of the game room to her bed room. She started tearing her room apart. She grabed a photo and gasped. "I knew it. I knew I saw him some where before. That's oh ummm what wass his name, not Ed....... Spark, Seth,oh come on come I know it. SPIKE." She screamed. She was holding a school picture in her hands. She sat down on the bed still holding the picture. **

**FLASH BACK**

**ROSE'S MEMORY**

_It was a school field trip and the eleventh and twelfth graders were both going to a Historical Mars Museum. Rose had her granfather with her and Spike had his granmother. Rose had been in so much trouble that year that they weren't going to allow her to go. The day before the field trip her granfather walked into the school and demaned her to be allowed to go. He succeed this and they went together the next day. _

_Spike and his granmother were there as well. Spike stayed in the back around all the other misbehaviores in the two classes. He looked back and saw Rose and her granfather. He beckoned her to come closer. "How did you get draged along on this?" He asked and looked back at his granmother showing that it was her wish he went. _

_Rose went to him and sighed. "Granpa. He told the principal to let me go, so here I am. It's such a dull trip." She said and smirked. She looked at him and smirked. "Want to go smoke?" She asked and looked at her granfather. 'Hey granpa. I'm going to the bathroom. Go ahead and I will catch up." She said and walked away. _

_Spike sighed and watched her leave. He waited a few minutes then walked to his granmother. "Hey, I have to use the restroom. I'll be back." He said and ran off. "Don't wait I will catch up." Spike said and ran outside. He saw Rose and walked to her. _

_"I'm Rose by the way. So do you want a cig or not?" She asked and lit her own. She held the pack out offering him one. "What is your name?" She asked and looked at him. _

_"Yeah, sure." He said and took a cig. he then took her lite and lit his cig. "I'm Spike. Spike Spiegel." He said and offered his hand to shake. _

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I stoped it here and hope to contuine on with the story. I hope to add atlest four more chapters. In the next chapter you will find it is all about Rose and Spike's past. Taking place where this chapter left off. In the next chapter you learn more about Rose and her school/home life. You also learn her sad past where it didn't end to nice. It will also be Mature for all the same reasons as this first chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Cowboy Bepop: The Black Rose Story**_

_**Chapter: Two**_

**_ROSE'S MEMORY_**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This will proballay be the most mature part of the story. Smoking cigarettes, talk of rape, and an attemped rape will all happen in this chapter. As the title for the chapter says it is a contuined piece from the last going on inside of Rose's head as she fixes the Black Rose Edward hacked into. **

Spike was looking at Rose as they stood outside and smoked their cigarettes. He took a drag and started to cough. He waved the smoke from his face and sighed.

"First time smoking?" She asked and smiled. She took her drags of cigarette with pure experience. "If you keep smoking you will get used to it." Rose said and started to walk away.

Spike followed. "Hey where you going?" He asked as he caught up with her.

"Arcade, Park, Mall, anywhere but here." Rose said and kept walking. "If you want to come lets go, but don't slow me down. The quicker we get away from here the harder it will be for them to find us." She said and kept smoking.

Spike nodded and kept following, He took another drag from his cigarette and walked with her. "Is this how you spend your days?" He asked.

Rose nodded. "My parents left me with my granfather when I was five, they went to some new space based home station and were suppoused to come back and get me after they were settled. They never did. I guess they didn't want me or something. So I have been with granpa since then. He tries really hard, but I would rather be alone." Rose said and took a turn into an alley.

Spike nodded and followed. "Man that sucks." He said and kept following. "I thought I was the only one who lived with granparents." He said and followed close behind.

Rose pushed Spike and slammed him into the wall. She moved her face to his neck and whispered into his ear. "Keep you eyes away from the people about to pass. They like to start trouble. Lean your head towards me and pretend your kissing me or they will start something." Rose said and held him close.

Spike gasped as he got tossed up against the wall. He thought for sure Rose had planned something else. "What people? I don't hear anyone." He said and saw their shadows. He closed his eyes and leaned into her neck. His lips quivered and he wraped his arms around Rose. He moved in so his lips touched her bottom neck.

Sure enough four guys in matching outfits walked past. Whistling, and making noise as if they were still high school kids. "Hey, why don't you share little man?" One of the thugs asked as he walked over.

"Hey come one, leave them alone, you got your own girl at home, she is probally only a high school kid anyway, just let them make out." Said a different guy.

"No way man. She looks cute as hell from the back." The first guy said and went closer to grab Rose.

Rose sighed and moved her hand to her pocket. "Don't move, or I might cut you." She said and turned around pulling out the knife. "Now come on boys, don't want to lose your tounges do you?" Rose asked and flashed the knife.

"Naw lady, we don't want no trouble. you two are cool, we will leave now." The other said as they pulled the cocky guy away.

"That's right you better run." She yelled after them. She put the knife away and smiled at Spike. "Well come on we are still pretty close to the school trip." She said and threw her cigarette butt down.

Spike looked at her and blinked. He saw her walking away and followed. "Do you know them?" He asked as he got closer.

"Yeah. They basically own every street from fifth to tenth." She said and stoped him. "By the way, don't ever put your lips on my neck again." She said then looked at him.

Spike looked down and seemed panicky. He looked up at her and then away.

"Wait a minute. First time you ever took a cigarette, first time you have met them guys, you don't even have a girl friend. Let alone kiss a girl before. Man Spike, your really lame." Rose said and started to walk away.

Spike grabed her and pushed her into a wall. "Shut up, Shut the hell up. I have smoked before, so what if I never met them, and I have kissed a girl." He said as he held her against the wall.

"Prove it then." She said and smirked.

Spike looked at her and closed his eyes. He moved his face into her and let his lips fall onto hers. He kissed her and stayed kissing her.

Rose smirked and pushed him off. "You have never kissed a girl before." She said and smirked again. "Come one lets go." She said and smirked. she did not bother whipping her mouth off. _"In all honesty, he doesn't kiss that bad." _She told herself and walked down the alley.

Spike sighed and followed. "What would you know? That was probally your first kiss anyways." He said as they walked out onto another main street.

"You wish Spike. I've... never mind." Rose said and kept walking. She stoped at a door and knocked. "Rose." She said and the door opened.

They walked inside and headed towards the back. They walked through another door and into a room. It was covered in roses of every color and along the wall was a book-case with books. Two dressers,a desk with computer, and a bed. She sat down on the bed and sighed.

"What do you mean I wish, and the 'I, never mind?' What did you want to say?" He asked and sat down on the bed next to her.

"It.. it's nothing." She said and took off her jacket. She set the jacket on the computer chair and took her shirt off. Walked to her dressed and grabed a tank-top. She put it on and then sat down on the bed again.

"Why are you lieing about it? What happened?" He asked as he looked at her, his face grew red with his embarssement.

Rose looked at him and sighed. "I don't want to talk about it." She said and stood up. She started to pace the room.

Spike grabed her after a few minutes of her pacing. He grabed her wrist and pulled her onto the bed. When he pulled her they both fell down onto the bed and Spike was under her. He still had her wrist in his hand and had a clear view of her neck. "What happened?" Spike asked.

"It.. nothing." Rose lied again. She moved and since Spike still had a hold on her he went with her, this time Rose under Spike. "Get up." Rose said.

Spike looked down at her. "No, tell me the truth. Who hurt you?" He demaned.

"I, I don't know." Rose said and leaned up. She foced a kiss on Spike. This made him still giving Rose the chance to push him off. "Don't put your nose in other peoples afairs." She said and stood up. She grabed her jacket and put it on.

Spike moved again grabing her and tossing her on the bed. "Then maybe you should tell someone the truth." He said and sat on her.

"I already did." Rose said and started to cry. "I told granpa and the guy got what he deserved. He is dead and I had alot stolen from me. Happy?" Rose asked as she tried to push Spike off.

"No." He said and leanded down to hug her. "Why should I be? I really don't know you, but we are alot alike. I mean with the whole family thing. You already had it bad and then.. it's just so unfair." He said and sat up too look at her.

"Yeah, well life ain't fair Spike. I got what I got and I have to deal with it." She said. Rose looked at him and sighed.

Spike got off of Rose and sat down on the bed next to her. "So where are we?" Spike asked.

Rose sat up and cleared her face off. "Safe house. Friends of my parents. They don't care and they don't tell anyone where I am." She said and moved behind him. Rose grabed his jacket and took it off. She tossed it onto the chair and stood.

"What about your granfather?" He asked as he watched her take his coat off.

"He doesn't know about this place. I come here all the time and he has never found me once." Rose said and got into the dresser again. She pulled out a shirt and tossed it to Spike. "Put this on and we can go eat." She said.

Spike nodded and took the shirt. "Yeah okay." He said and took his shirt off. He then put on the shirt Rose gave him and stood up.

They left the room and walked out into the hallway. They walked the hallway to the kitchen. When they got into the kitchen a bunch of kids and some teens were running around waitting for lunch. A group of small kids walked up to Rose.

"Hey Rose." They all said.

"Hi Tony, Lisa, Lizzy, Matt." Rose said and smiled. "This is a friend. His name is Spike. He will be staying with us tonight." She said and smiled.

"Hi Spike." They all said and hugged Rose. "Hey Rose. Can we play later?" Lisa and Lizzy asked. Matt and Tony nodded. "Yeah let's play syndicate." The boys asked as they let go of Rose and smiled.

"Do you really think that is a good idea? I mean doesn't he have a family?" Kalman asked. He walked over to Rose and put his hands on her. He looked at her and smirked at Spike.

Rose sighed and pushed him off. "Shut up Kalman, he's cool. He doesn't have a family either." Rose said as she took Spikes hand. "Now if you don't mind getting off of me. I am Spike's girl now." Rose said and looked at Spike.

"Yeah Rose is my girl now. So back off." Spike said to Kalman. He smirked and kissed Rose on the lips.

"Ewww." The kids laughed and ran away from them.

Kalman growled and walked away. "We will see who you are with Rose!" Kalman said as he walked out of the kitchen.

"Thanks Spike." Rose said and let go of him. "He... well I'll tell you later." She said and sat down.

"Yeah. It's cool." Spike said and looked down.

They stayed in the kitchen with the other kids as lunch was made. They had BLT's with chips and soda. In the home the two things they never ran out of was bread and milk. Everyone liked their lunch and breakfast to consist of bread and milk wether it be sandwhiches or toast. There was even a room full of toys and outside play items for the smaller kids. Most of the kids were runaway orphans, others were just there to get away from families. So it was basically a childs safe haven. The only adults there was the couple who owned the home.

After their lunch Spike and Rose went back to her room. When they got inside the room Rose sat down on the bed and Spike stayed standing. They remained quite for a few minutes till Spike broke the silence.

"So what is up with that Kalman guy?" He asked.

"Oh yeah, Kalman. He thinks we are dating. He doesn't have any parents either. He came here about three years ago and since then he basically thinks he owns me. He... He actually tried to rape me once, till Lue came into my room and knocked him silly. Lue told him 'If I ever, ever see you touch Rose again, I will personally kick your ass.' It was great, his nose was bleeding and everything from Lue hitting him." Rose said with a laugh.

Spike looked at her and sighed. "How can you laugh about that? I mean someone trying to rape you and someone raping you? How the hell do you laugh?" He asked and moved over to stand infront of her. "I mean what the hell would you do if I tried to rape you?" He asked and pushed her to lay down, he sat on top of her and waited for her to say something.

"Spike, don't even joke about that. Your way to sweet and you would have no idea where to even begin?" Rose said. "Kalman tried cause I was leading him on at first. I mean I liked him in the begging, but then I found out he was a real pervert. Then, the other guy caught me off gaurd when I was heading here from home one nite. He took me to the park and he raped me. I really don't think it is funny, I don't like it I just have to laugh about it because if I don't it will hurt." She said and looked up at him. She moved her hand to his face and rubbed his cheek.

"So you don't think I am like that?" He asked and pushed her hand away. He moved his hand down and rubbed her stomach. He moved his hand under her shirt and up. "What do you think now?" Spike asked her.

Rose sighed and smiled. "Well if your going to touch me..." She said and moved his hand up to her breast. "Then just touch me, I also think you have really rough hands, that are really warm." Rose said and let go of his hand leaving it on her breast.

Spike sighed and removed his hand. He got off and rolled over to lay next to her. "Would you really just do that to someone you just met? Or are you doing that because you like me?" He asked and looked at her.

Rose turned and looked at him. "I like you Spike, your different. I also learned that fighting hurts more. I mean, when I fought to get free the guy tied my wrist and ankles together. When I kept fighting it he strangled me. So I know that fighting makes it bad for my body." She said and touched him. "I am not fearful of you Spike. You don't seem like a bad person." Rose said and moved to sit by him.

Spike sat up and took the shirt off. "I'm going to head out. My granmother is probally worried sick about me." He said and went for his shirt.

Rose stood and wraped her arms around him. "You don't have to leave. You can stay till school tommorow." She said and kissed his neck.

"No. I should go home. My granmother is all alone in that big house. I don't want anything to happen to her." He said and pushed her off.

"Stay, please, if not all night, just till I fall asleep?" Rose asked as she grabed him again.

Spike looked at her and could not bear to leave. "Alright. I will stay, but just tonight." He said and sat down on the bed.

Rose nodded and smiled. "Thank you Spike." She said and looked at him. She walked over to the bed and sat down.

"Don't get any ideas Rose. I'm just staying cause you gave me that face. I don't want no trouble." Spike said as he took his shirt off and kicked his shoes off. He moved into the bed and laid down.

"Spike are you hungry? I can go get us dinner and bring it back to the room." Rose said and smiled at him. "Anything you want?" She asked.

"Sure, sounds good." Spike said and smiled at her. He said and closed his eyes. "Mind if I have a cigarette?" He asked her.

"Help yourself." She said and walked out of the room and headed to the kitchen.

Spike nodded and took a cigarette, he used her lighter and watched her leave. He sat in the room smoking.

Rose was almost to the kitchen when Kalman grabed her.

Kalman threw his hand over her mouth and dragged her to his room. He locked the door and tossed her to his bed. "Rose, we are all alone now. Your locked in my room. No one can help you now." He said and jumped on top of her.

Rose sighed and laid still. "Okay Kalman, you win. Go ahead do it." She said. She turned her head and sighed.

Kalman smirked. "Take off your shirt and bra." He commanded.

Rose sat up and took off her tank-top and bra like he demanded. She laid back down and turned her head away from him.

Kalman smirked. "Good, now look at me while I take off your pants and underwear." He said and started to unbutton her jeans.

Rose did as told and turned, she fixed her eyes on his forhead and laid quite under him.

Kalman smirked and threw the jeans onto the floor with the rest of her clothing. He ran his hand down her neck across her belly and breast and to her panty line. He leaned down and kissed her nipples. "I like what I'm seeing." Kalman said and wrapped his fingers in her panties, he pulled them off and stood above her looking down at her like a prize. He moved down and kissed her. When she didn't kiss back he smacked her. "Kiss me back Rose." He whispered into her ear.

Rose closed her eyes and kissed him back. She laid still other then her lips which she had to move to kiss Kalman. Her nipples grew hard from the intense cold that Kalman kept his room in.

Kalman smiled and sat up, he pulled himself out of his pants and got ready to go inside of her. He grabed a condom off of his night-stand and put it on. He looked down at her and started to enter her.

When Rose heard the zipper go down she closed her eyes and winced as he placed himself inside her. _"Come on, get this over with. God I wish someone would just kick his ass." _Rose thought to herself as she laid under him.

Kalman started to move now, and as he moved he made noise as if he was enjoing her just laying there. He looked down at her and grunted. "Watch." He said eager. "Watch what I do to you." He said as he kept moving.

Rose sighed, she opened her mouth lightly. "No." She said barely loud enough to hear.

Kalman looked at her. "What?" He asked and smacked her across the face. He grabed her by the face and held her face in his hands. "Open your eyes and watch." He demanded.

The door was hit, once, twice, three times. Four, the door broke open. Spike appeared and grabed Kalman. "Stay off of her you pig." Spike yelled as he started to punch Kalman in the face. After about three minutes he left him laying in his nose blood. "Touch her ever again, and I will kill you." Spike yelled.

Rose opened her eyes when she heard Spike talking. She sat up and reached for her clothing.

Spike tossed his jacket at her. "I thought you had ditched me. I was heading home. Turns out the kids from lunch saw you getting grabed and they told me where to go." He looked at her. "Put the jacket on. You can get changed after you get back into your own room." Spike said as he picked her clothes up.

Rose nodded and took the jacket. She pulled it tight around her and walked off to her room. When she got to her room she took the coat off and laid down in her bed. She didn't move an inch after laying down.

"You... um I'll stay." Spike said and put the rest of his body in the room. He closed and locked the door. He stared at her and then walked over and set the clothes on the floor. "Do you want to get dressed?" He asked in a low tone.

Rose laid still. She turned her head to look at him and then turned away again. "Cover?" Rose said and pulled on her blanket.

Spike nodded and stood up. As she pulled the cover up he helped and covered her up the rest of the way. Once she was covered he sat down infront of her. "Is this how you acted after the first time?" Spike asked Rose.

"I didn't talk for a month. I didn't even move. Some kids and their parent found me the next morning. They thought I was dead." Rose said and looked at Spike.

Spike looked at her and sighed. He climbed over her and got into the bed behind her. He wrapped his arms around her and laid there with her.

"You don't have to stay! You know that right, Spike?" Rose asked him as she stayed wrapped in his arms. "Thank you." She said and closed her eyes.

Spike nodded. "I know, Rose, I know. But I want to." He said and stayed with her.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: That's it for chapter two. I hope it is getting better. I am sitting at my computer and I am liking where my ideas are headed. Well this is the end for Rose's Memory, maybe in chapter four or five I will tell some more about their past. Till then look ahead to chapter three. **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Cowboy Bepop: The Black Rose Story**_

_**Chapter: Three**_

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: _Well here comes chapter three. As I said in the last chapter we are back to the present time of 2071 we had just left Rose who was thinking of her past and while she worked on the Black Rose. We found out about her past and how she knew Spike. Now we go to the Bepop crew to catch up on Spike, Jet, Faye, and Edward. This is still rated Mature for all the same reasons as posted in chapter's one and two. Well let's get to the story. **

**_On the Bepop_**

**Jet walked back into the living room, he looked at the others and sat down on the couch. He sighed and looked at Ed. "So how did stalling her ship go Ed?" Jet asked**

**"Good, till she found out that Edward did it. She must be trying to fix it now. I can't find her anywhere? She must be unpluged." Ed said as she kept typing away on her computer. **

**"She called me a bimbo, that's how it went." Faye yelled as she jumped onto the couch. "When I get my hands on her, she will wished she had never called me that." Faye said angered. She grabed one of her cigarettes and put it into her mouth. **

**"Well I think that was funny." Spike said with his cigarette between his lips. "Well I'm going to the shower." He said and left slowly. **

**"What's up with Spike?" Jet asked after Spike left the room.**

**"He thinks he knows that Black Rose chick." Faye said and smoked her cigarette. "Hell if I care though. So how far away are we from here?" Faye asked.**

**"Edward knows, Edwards knows." She said and got onto a site and brought it up. "Looky, looky, Faye Faye. It's Spike in school. He was a year behind the bounty woman." Edward said as she brought up a picture of the field trip the two grades went on. **

**"Wow, maybe Spike really did know her before." Jet said as he looked at the picture. "You better get off of that site ed, incase Spike comes back into the room." He whispered.**

**Edward nodded and took the picture off the screen. She sighed and started typing again. "Don't worry Faye Faye, I will find her again." Edward said as she looked back to her computer. **

**"Okay, you look for her and I'll go get some beauty sleep." Faye said and left the room. **

**"Well I better get lunch ready." Jet said and left as well. **

**Ein whinned. **

**"Don't worry Ein, Edward is here still." She said and looked at the dog. **

**Spike sighed and walked into the shower. He removed his clothing an got in. Spike closes his eye leaving his left eye closed and a flash back comes to him. When he came out of the flashback Spike slammed his hand into the bath and got out. He wrapped his towel around him and walked to his bed room. **_"I can't believe that is the Rose I knew from growing up. She gave me my first kiss and I gave her my first kiss. How the hell is this possible?"_** Spike asked himself as he sat down on his bed. **

**"Lunch." Jet yelled as he brought their food into the living room. **

**"Edward is hungry." Ed yelled as she moved away from the computer and sat down to eat.**

**Ein whinned and ran in a circle, then to his food bowl. He barked happly as he recived his food and started to eat. **

**Faye walked in and sat down on the arm of the couch. She grabed some food and started to eat. **

**"Hey, were is Spike? He isn't still in the shower is he?" Jet asked as he looked around.**

**"No, he is in his room. He will come when he is hungry, so you better eat Jet, before Spike comes out and takes the rest." Faye said and went back to eatting her lunch. **

**"Yeah, I guess." Jet said and started to eat. **

**After they were done eatting Spike still hadn't came to eat. Jet grabed his plate and took it to Spike's room. He knocked on the door and walked in. **

**There on the bed was a note. **

**_JET,_**

**_I went for a ride. I will be back in a couple of hours. Don't worry I won't go after her alone. I just needed to go out and clear my head._**

**_P.S. Don't eat all my food. I will want something to eat when I get back._**

**_Spike_**

**"You idiot. Your wounds are still open." He yelled as he left Spike's room and to the kitchen. He put the food away and walked into the living room. **

**"Hello Jet." Edward said back on her computer. **

**"Where did Faye go?" Jet asked. **

**"She left. She went out out." Edward said and looked at Jet. She laughed and looked down at the computer. "Black Rose is still stuck in place. Faye Faye might have gone to look for her." Edward said and started to type again. **

**"God Damn it, why doesn't anyone tell me they are leaving?" Jet yelled and sat down. **

**Spike was in Swordfish two. He was in space as he headed towards the last place Ed had picked up Rose's track. **

**Faye was on her way to the races. She was listening to music as she went down. **

**After a few hours Spike came across the ship he was looking for. He got on his radio. "Hey, can I land?" He said as he waited above her ship. **

* * *

**"Do whatever." Rose said over the radio. **

**Spike ended the transmission and landed. **

**Rose walked to the docking bay and opened it so the person could get on the ship. **

**Spike got off the Swordfish and walked over to the door. He walked in and looked at Rose. **

**"Who are you?" She asked moving her hand towards the gun on her hip.**

**"Spike, Spike Spiegel." He said and looked at her. **

**"Spike?" Rose asked and moved her hand back to her side. "Your a bounty hunter?" She asked.**

**Spike nodded. "Yeah. Look I didn't come here to take you in. I came to talk to you." He said and looked at her. **

**"Leave now Spike." Rose said and walked away. **

**Spike grabed her by the shoulder. "Not till we talk." He said and held her in place. **

**"Look, what happened when we were teenagers was nothing. We kissed and skipped school together. You saved my ass, I saved your. We are even. We have nothing to talk about." Rose said and pushed him off. **

**Spike whinced. "Rose, look, we need to talk. I just wanted to know why you turned out like this?" He asked and rubbed his side. **

**Rose looked at him. "Your still a pansy." She said and looked away. She sighed and started to walk away again. "If your coming lets go." She said and kept walking. **

**Spike nodded and followed. "I'm not a pansy. I got into a fight with Vicious and I got real messed up." He said and walked with her. **

**Rose walked into the game room and sat down on the couch. "So Spike, or should I call you Edward?" She asked and took out a cigarette. "What brings you to my humble ship?" She asked and lit her cigarette.**

**"Well, yeah." Spike said and laughed. "You see Edward is actually a girl, but when she found out that you knew who hacked you she was scared so I stood up for her. I came because of you. I was thinking about you." He said and looked at her. He grabed his own cigarette and lit it. **

**Rose smiled. "Addicting ain't it?" She asked an took a drag. "Well I was thinking about you to Spike." She said and smiled. **

**Spike looked at her and smiled. "Yeah, they are. But anyways I want to know how this all came to be? What happened after we graduated?" He asked and dragged off his cigarette. **

**"Kalman." Rose said simply. "Kalman. When we stoped seeing each other Kalman took me by supprise and he made me his girlfriend. Turns out I actually loved him." She said and looked at Spike. **

**"Where is he?" Spike asked ready to kick his ass. **

**"He got killed a year ago. By a rival syndicate. I've been alone ever since." She said and took another drag from her cigarette. **

**Spike eased up and looked at her. "So you started dating Kalman, then got involved with the Red Rose syndicate?" He asked and moved his cigarette around on his lips. **

**"Yeah." Rose said and looked at Spike. She leaned forward and let the cigarette hang between her lips. "Why? Did you come to finish what you started?" She asked as she moved closer to the edge of the couch. **

**"No. I came to get you to stop. To go into hiding. Because if you don't another bounty hunter will come after you. I don't want you to be killed Rose." He said and moved forward towards her. "Why don't you understand that?" Spike asked. **

**Rose laughed. "Spike that's one million woolongs. Can you and your crew really stand to pass that up?" She asked as she moved back into the couch. "I mean, come one Spike. It's just you and me here, and you have guns, so do I. The only thing is I won't use mine to harm you. Now, say another bounty hunter walked in here, well I would blow their brains out." She said and stood up. She put her cigarette out in the ashtray and walked away. **

**Spike sighed and followed. "Rose, I don't want your bounty. Now that I know it is you." He said. **

**They walked into a bedroom and Rose sat down on the bed. She smirked and removed her shirt. It showed more marks on her back and arms. **

**Spike saw and grabed her. "Look, just look at yourself. Rose your covered in scars." He said and moved closer to her. **

**"Get off Spike." She said and stood still. "I was part of the Red Rose syndicate, I got my scars from that." She said lying to him. **

**"Oh Rose shut the hell up if you are going to keep lying." Spike said. He pushed her to sit on the bed. He sat down next to her. **

**Rose looked at him and sighed. "I don't want to talk to you about it Spike." She said and looked away from him. She moved over and sat on his lap. "Spike...did did you ever like me?" Rose asked as she looked down at him. **

**Spike looked at her and moved her hair from her face. He wraped his arms around her and held her. "Yeah, when we were younger I did." He said and kept looking at her. **

**Rose smiled and looked at him. "Then why did all that happen between us?" She asked as she touched his hair. **

**"Well when you left school I just figured you didn't want to be around. When I went to that safe house.. you were never there. Kalman always kept me out." Spike said as he still held her. **

**"You were the only guy other than my granfather who didn't try something perveted with me. Thank you Spike. I.. I've missed you." She said and wrapped her legs around him. She kissed his forhead. **

**Spike smiled lightly at her. "When I first stopped seeing you around I missed you to. Then over the years I stopped thinking about you, till I saw you had a bounty on your head." He said and looked at her. **

**Rose smiled. "Spike. I'm sorry." She said and pushed him back onto the bed. She unbuttoned his jacket and looked down at him. **

**"Rose don't. You don't want to do this." Spike said and still held her as they both went down on the bed. **

**"But I do Spike. I have wanted you since the first time. Ever since then, I've wanted you." Rose said as she kissed his lips this time. **

**Spike whinced and looked at her. He kissed her back and then sat them up. "I joined a syndicate to Rose. When I got hurt, Julia took care of me. We were going to fake our own deaths, but Vicious made her stay. I loved her, then about three months ago, she died, shot right infront of me. I just can't not now." Spike said and looked at her. **

**"Then don't Spike. Stay here with me. We can out run any bounty hunter and go into hiding. We can move to a place far away and be together." Rose said and looked at him. **

**Spike looked at her. "I remember when we were younger we used to talk about it. Running away and living together. I have friends that I can't leave Rose. I tired and every time I end up back with them." He said and set his hands on her butt. **

**"Spike... maybe you should take me in then. Get my bounty so you can help your friends." Rose said and tried to get off of him.**

**Spike held her in place. "No. Rose it isn't like that. Look at me." He said and let her go. He stood and took his shirt off. "I'm real messed up. Even if I wanted to, I couldn't." He said and moved back to her. **

**Rose looked up at him and sighed. She put her head down and nodded. "I understand." She said and stood. She walked over to her dresser and grabed a vial. She looked at him and then put the vial to her eyes. "It's Red Eye." She said and sprayed her eyes. **

**Spike made it to late. He grabed her and smashed the red eye. "Are you dumb? Why the hell are you doing Red Eye?" Spike asked as he grabed her and walked her to the bed. **

**"I'm an adult Spike. Red Eye isn't good I know, but, I like it." She said and looked away. Rose sighed and closed her eyes.**

**Spike sat her down on the bed. "You have been messed up huh?" He asked as he looked at her. He moved the hair from her face again.**

**"Yeah, Kalman got me into this an a bunch of other things." Rose said as she laided her head down. **

**"I wish I could have stopped you from getting so messed up." Spike said and looked down at her. He kicked his shoes off and crawled into her bed. **

**Rose smiled and closed her eyes. "Things happened." Was all she said as she laid there with him. **

**Spike sighed and wrapped his arms around her. "Yeah, I know Rose, but what happened is real messed up." He said as he held her. **

**Rose nodded. "I know. I can stop, if I wanted to." She said and laid still.**

**Spike sighed and moved to sit on top of her. "Then stop Rose. Stop." He said and moved down to her. **

**Rose nodded. "Is that what you want?" She asked looking up at Spike.**

**He nodded. "Yes it is." Spike said and kissed her. **

* * *

**Jet sighed. It was getting late. He looked at Ed and Ein who were sprawled out on the floor asleep. **

**Faye walked in and sighed. "Hey. What's up?" She asked and looked at Jet. **

**"What's up?" He yelled. "Spike left, then you, it's almost three in the morning and you waltz in her like its nothing and Spike is still gone." He yelled. "That's what the hell is up." He yelled.**

**"Calm down. Spike is probally out looking for something to do. He has been locked up inside of this place for three months now." Faye said and walked away. "I'm going to bed. You should to Jet." Faye said and left the room.**

**Jet smacked himself in the face. "Whatever. To hell with him." He said and left the room.**

**Ed wormmed around on the floor. She grabed Ein and bit into him. "Helllooo juicy meat." She said sleep talking. **

**Ein let out a cry and kicked Ed in the face. **

**Ed woke up. "Oh sorry Ein, I was dreaming of food." She said and smiled laughing.**

**Ein whimpered and walked away. **

**"Awww, come back Ein." Ed said and chased after him.**

* * *

**Spike laid in the bed with Rose as the side effects wore off from the Red Eye. He still held her as she came down. **

**Rose shivered and looked at him. "I'm cold." She said as she moved closer into Spike.**

**He nodded and grabed the cover. He pulled it up over them and held her still. **

**"Thank's." Rose said and closed her eyes. **

**"Your welcome." Spike said and kissed her. **

**"Spike after I'm completlly down will you still stay?" Rose asked as she looked at him again. **

**"I can if you want that." He said and looked at her.**

**Rose smiled and kissed him. "Thank you Spike." She said and moved closer to him.**

**Spike took her completely into his arms. "Just worry about being okay for now." He said and kissed her back.**

**Rose nodded. "Okay." She said and closed her eyes. She breathed lightly and slowly fell to sleep. When she woke up about three hours later Spike was gone. She sat up and looked around. **

**The door opened and Spike walked in. He smiled lightly at Rose and looked at him. "Hey. I made breakfast, if your hungry." He said and stood in the door way.**

**Rose smiled. She stood up and walked over to him. "Thank's." She said and hugged him.**

**They walked out to the kitchen and sat down at the table. They ate their breakfast in silence. **

**"Well you better go Spike. Your crew is probally looking for you. I think, I... I'm gonna go into hiding." Rose said after she finished eatting. **

**Spike looked at her. "I can go anytime you want. I'm here as your friend Rose, not to do my job. If you want me to stay for awhile I will." He told her as he finished and washed his dish off. **

**She looked to him and smiled. "I won't make you stay. You stay if you want. I am going to do what I need to. Maybe I will see you again." Rose said and left the room. **

**Spike sighed and followed her. **

**They walked into her room and it remained quite.**

**Rose went to the bed and got to the floor, she grabed a bag under her bed and then went to the dresser. She started grabing clothes and throwing them into the bag. **

**Spike walked over and sat on the bed. He watched her as she packed. He grabed her and made her sit down. "Look Rose, you need to calm down. We can fake your death. It will keep the other hunters off of you. Then you can do what you want." He said and looked at her. **

**Rose sighed as she sat down. "Spike, make this place look how you want. I'm just going to leave." She said and looked away. **

**Spike turned her head toward him. "Rose..." He said and kissed her forhead. **

**She smiled and closed her eyes. "Spike... never mind." Rose said and sighed. **

**"What Rose?" Spike asked as her pulled her closer to him. **

**"Did you ever make love to Juila?" Rose asked as she looked at him. **

**"Yeah... I did." Spike said as he held her. **

**"Did you both agree to it?" Rose asked. **

**"Well, it just kinda happened." Spike said as he looked at her. **

**"Was it nice? Did you two enjoy it?" She asked.**

**Spike nodded. "I did, and I think Juila did to." He said. "Why?"**

**"I.. I just was thinking how it would be to make love willingly, instead of forced to do it." Rose said and looked down. **

**Spike looked at her and smiled. "That's something you would have to find out on you own." Spike told her. **

**Rose nodded. "I know. I just don't know how to." She said and stood up. **

**Spike looked at her, watched her. "Well, when it started between me and Juila, we started kissing." He said and turned her around to face him. "Like this." Spike said and kissed her. **

**Rose looked at him and kissed him back. She wrapped her arms around him in a hug. **

**Spike smiled and pulled away from the kiss. "Then we started touching each other. Which lead to our clothes coming off and bam." He said and looked into her face. **

**Rose smiled and stayed hugging him. "....." She didn't know what to say after he spoke, she kept her eyes on him and smiled. **

**Spike smiled and picked her up. He moved the bag off of the bed and sat her down. **

**Rose looked at him and sighed. "No Spike." She said and looked away. **

**He nodded and let her go. "Don't ever be scared to say no." Spike said and smiled. He sat down next to her. **

**Rose looked at him and smiled. "You really wouldn't do that to me?" She asked.**

**Spike nodded. "I don't think it is fair. No matter what anyone reasons are for doing it." He said and hugged her.**

**Rose moved over and wrapped her arms around him. She kissed his ear and smiled. "Spike thank you." She whispered to him. **

**Spike smiled and moved his hands to hers. "You don't have to thank me Rose, but you can't lie to me anymore." He said and smiled at her. **

**Rose nodded. "Then, can I ask you something?" She asked and burried her head in his neck. She kissed him and thought about it. **

**Spike turned his head lightly and looked down at her. "Ask anything you want." He said and smiled. **

**"Do you want to make love with me?" Rose asked.**

**Spike looked down at her. "I wouldn't mind. I mean I kinda wanted to since the first day we were together." He said and smiled. **

**Rose looked at him and smiled. "Then can we make love, now?" She asked and held her head on his shoulder. **

**"Is that what you want Rose?" Spike asked as he looked at her. **

**Rose nodded and moved back. **

**Spike watched her and then turned around. He moved over and started kissing her. **

**As they kissed Spike and Rose took turns taking each others clothes off. They rolled around and Spike ended up on top. **

**"Do you want it like this or do you want ontop?" Spike asked as he ran his hands over her body. **

**"Ummm I'm not sure, can we do both?" Rose asked as she kissed his chest. **

**"Yeah, but when your ontop be careful, my wounds aren't healed yet." Spike said and kissed her forhead. **

**Rose nodded and looked up at him. She smiled. **

**"One more thing." Spike said and reached for his pants. "Condom?" He asked. **

**"Well umm suprise me." Rose said and closed her eyes. **

**Spike looked at her and smiled. He sat the wrapper down and looked at her. "It might hurt." He said and slowly entered her. **

**Rose nodded and after a minute opened her eyes. She wrapped her arms around Spike and felt tears run down her cheek. **

**"What, what's wrong? Did, did it hurt?" Spike asked as he stopped. **

**"A little, but I'm happy." She said and brushed the tears away. **

**Spike smiled at her and kissed her. "Want me to keep going?" He asked.**

**Rose nodded. She smiled up at him and held him in her arms. **

**They stayed in the same position for a few minutes and then rolled so Rose was ontop. They went till Spike and Rose both recived their orgasms. They were now both laying on the bed together. **

**Rose smiled and leaned over to lay on his chest. "Spike. That was the best." She said and kissed his neck. **

**Spike smiled and rubbed his hand on her back. "I'm glad you liked it." He said and kissed the top of her head. **

* * *

**Jet, Faye, Ed, and Ein were now waking up. They each started into the kitchen to make their breakfast. **

**"Did Spike ever come back?" Jet asked. **

**"No, no. Spike was out all night." Edward said and sat down. **

**"Where the hell did he go?" Faye asked.**

**"I have no idea, but he could have atleast called." Jet yelled. **

**Ein whinned. **

**"What's up Ein?" Ed asked.**

**Ein barked and ran in a circle. **

**Jet and Faye watched. **

**"Ein says Spike is fine." Edward said.**

**They stared and shrugged. **

**"How far away are we from the bounty?" Faye asked. **

**"About a day away." Jet said and sat down. **

**Faye sighed. "Damn. Okay then, I'm going out. I'll be back later." She said and left. **

**Edward waved good-bye to Faye. "Bye bye Faye Faye." She said and looked to Jet. **

**"Damn woman." Jet said and looked to Ed. "Okay looks like it will be just you me and Ein eatting breakfast today." He said and walked to the fridge.**

* * *

**Spike looked at Rose. He closed his eyes and slowly fell asleep. **

**Rose watched him. After he fell asleep she got up and grabed a piece of paper and pen. She scribbled something and grabed her bag. She looked at Spike one final time and left. **

**When Spike woke up alone he looked around.** _"Where did you go Rose?"_** He thought to himself. He stood and walked to the desk. He saw the note and sat down. He glanced over it once. Looked down and saw the Red Eye vials.** _"Damn it."_** he thought.**

_Spike,_

_Sorry I didn't wake you up. I'm not good with good-byes. Your friends will be here soon. I figured it best to just leave without telling you anything, anything that could get you in any trouble. I'll be careful, I won't kill anyone anymore. Spike, you gave me the best days of my life. Maybe one day we can be together. Till that day I'll be gone, and in hiding. No one will find me. I promise I won't do any more drugs. I'll stay clean for you. So I'm leaving these Red Eye vials on the ship. Spike.... I can say that I am almost one-hundred precent sure I love you._

_Rose_

**Spike sighed and looked around. Her bag was gone and the vials were sitting there, almost thirty of them. Spike rubbed his head and left the desk. He walked over to the bed and looked down at the floor. He picked the condom off of the floor. "Damn it." Spike yelled and ran outta the room. He walked around the whole ship and still had the paper in his hands. **

**"Hey Rose. Open your bay." Faye's voice called. **

**"She's gone." Spike said and walked out. "Let's go back to the Bepop." Spike said and folded the note. He put it in his jacket pocket and walked out to the Swordfish two. **

**Author's Note: Okay that's it for chapter three. Spike and Faye are on their way back to the Bepop. Where did Rose go after leaving her ship? Well look forward to chapter four and five for the answers. I tried to be as senestive with the sexual things as possible. Sorry if it wasn't what you were looking for. Till then 'See you later Space Cowboys.' **


	4. Chapter 4

_**Cowboy Bepop: The Black Rose Story**_

_**Chapter: Four**_

**Author's Note: Spike and Faye have retuned to the Bepop. Still rated the same. Spike an Faye are fighting as they walk into the living room. Jet, Ed, and Ein are eatting lunch now.**

**"What the hell do you mean ' Well she was there before, but left?' I mean what the hell does that mean?" Faye yelled.**

**"Exactly what I said Faye. She was there, getting on her ship and she took off. I was going to chase her but my wounds started bleeding. So I went in and her clothes were misssing. She must have skipped when she couldn't get the ship to start." Spike said and walked away.**

**"Aren't you hunrgy?" Jet yelled after him. **

**Spike waved his hand behind him. "I'll eat later." He said and went to his room. **

**Jet looked at Faye about to ask a question.**

**"Don't ask me, when I got there he was in her ship and she wasn't. I don't know what the hell happened." Faye said and sat down. She grabed the food they were eatting for lunch and started eatting. **

**Jet rubbed his face and looked away. "Well she we look for her?" Jet asked.**

**"No, we should move onto another bounty." Faye said and left going to the t.v.**

**Jet nodded and followed. **

**Ed and Ein kept eatting as they left. **

* * *

_**Three Months Later**_

**The Bepop crew had been going after many bounties. The only problem was with all the bills and food they had to buy they were still broke. The news never said anything about Rose or her ship. Infact the bounty was taken off and nothing came on reports Jet got from the ISSP. So the Bepop crew had been broke everytime after they got a bounty. Ed and Ein were sitting in the living-room. Ed on the computer, Ein laying next to her. Faye was out again probally at the races. Spike now healed was working out every day. He sighed as he finished and walked into the living-room. Jet walked into the living-room. **

**"Spike." A voice came over the radio. **

**"Spike there is an old man on the computer looking for you." Edward said as she looked at Spike. **

**"What?" Spike said and walked over to her. "Who are you?" He asked as looked into the screen. **

**"It's about... Come to Mars. Go to the field trip. I'll be there." The old man said and ended the conversation. **

**"Right. I'm on my way." Spike said and looked at Jet and Ed. "I'll be back soon, don't wait up." He said and ran out. **

**"Hey Spike wait, what was that all about?" Jet yelled after him. **

**"No idea." Spike yelled and ran to the Swordfish two. He jumped in and took off. **

**He went down to Mars and to the meeting place. Spike walked around outside the front. **

**"Spike... Over here." The old man said and started walking. **

**Spike nodded and followed. **

**They went over to the alley and the old man stopped. **

**"What's up old man?" Spike asked. **

**"It's about Rose." He said and leaned into him. **

**Spike nodded. "Is she okay? Is she alive?" Spike asked. **

**The old man nodded. "Rose is fine, She... Well you should hear it from her." The old man said and started to walk again. **

**Spike followed. **

**They walked down the alley and to another. They stopped at a door and the old man knocked. **

**"Rose." The old man said and walked in.**

**Spike followed. **

**They walked down the hall and to a room. **

**"Rose. It's ganpa." He said and opened the door. **

**They walked in and were hit with a bright blue color coming from the walls. **

**"I found him." The old man said and left. **

**Rose smiled and turned around. "Hi Spike." She said and put her hands on her belly. **

**Spike walked over and hugged her. "Is this where you have been?" He asked and started to pick her up. **

**"No Spike. Don't pick me up." She said and smiled nodding. **

**"What's wrong? Why did you try and contact me now?" Spike asked and looked at her. **

**"Sit down Spike." She said and turned around. She took her jacket off. "Are you sitting down?" Rose asked. **

**"Yeah." He said and looked at her back. "Why do I need to sit down?" Spike asked. **

**Rose turned around and smiled. "I'm pregnate." She said and her three month belly showed. **

**Spike looked at her. "You.. um... and me?" Spike asked and rubbed his head. **

**Rose nodded. "Yeah. Oh wait, Uhmm is that okay?" She asked. **

**Spike nodded. "Yeah. It's great. I just, what are we suppoused to do?" He asked her.**

**Rose looked to Spike. She walked over and sat down on the bed. "You know, I'm really not sure." She said and put her hand on his knee. "If you don't want to do this, you can leave." She said and smiled. **

**Spike looked at her. "It's not that Rose. I just don't know what to do, or how to help." He told her. **

**Rose smiled and nodded. "I really don't know what to say about it Spike. I just know I'm keeping the baby." She said and looked at him. "Even if you don't want me to. I will." She said. **

**Spike looked at her. "I don't want you to get rid of the baby. I want to help. We just need to think how?" He said and hugged her.**

**Rose nodded. "I agree." She stood and started to pace around the room. She looked at her things and played with her hair. **_"This place won't do very well for a baby's home. I mean I think I did a great job fixing it up, but it just doesn't have that home kinda feeling." _**Rose thought to herself as she sat down in the computer chair. **

**Spike looked to her. "Rose you are thinking. What about?" He asked as he watched her. **

**"This. Everything. I mean it looks good for a baby to live in right? I just don't get a home feeling when I look at it." Rose told Spike as she sighed. **

**Spike stood and walked to her. "So then let's move it outta her and somewhere where you feel home." He said and smiled at her. **

**Rose looked at him. "But, won't people notice me and then try and take me?" She asked and placed a hand on him. **

**Spike sighed. "Well yeah they might, but..... Wait a minute. I have an idea." He said and smiled. **

**Rose watched him. **

**Spike grabed a hat and a coat. He put them on and walked over to the dresser. He grabed her sun glasses and smiled. "We can get you a wig and some contacts. Dress you up different. Maybe even a tan. Give you a new name and there you go, you have a whole new person, we can even say your my sister or something." Spike said and smiled. **

**Rose smiled and nodded. "Maybe Spike. I just don't know how it would work." She said.**

**Spike looked at her.**

**They stayed quite for the next couple of minutes. Nither talking to the other.**

**Author's Note: Well that's it for chapter four. I'm going back to a memory scene next time so look for it. Well till next time... 'See you around Space cowboy's!'**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Cowboy Bepop: The Black Rose Story**_

_**Chapter: Five**_

**_Author's Note: All the same for the last chapters. This chapter is a memory from Spike's point of view. The song Rainy Monday is by Shiny Toy guns. I take no credit for the song. It is just a basis for when and how Spike's memory is about Rose and Julia. _**

**Rainy Monday lyrics**

I don't mind  
You're someone that ain't mine  
But someone that I'll get  
And you don't know how  
Hard I've tried  
To convince myself that I  
Can easily forget

[B-section]  
But you left this feeling  
Here inside me  
One that never fails to find me...

[Chorus]  
On a rainy Monday  
...a feeling inside me  
Like the days of summer

On a rainy Monday  
..I feel it inside me  
In the hopes of one day

I won't lie  
I still can't say that I  
Admit we went too far  
And you won't see me change my mind  
But I really wish that I  
Could forget the way you are

[B-section 2]  
But you left this feeling here inside me  
The battle in my mind still fights me

I can see that you're not beside me  
But I still feel you shine inside of me

Spike walked to the alley where Rose would normally go when she skipped out on school. He walked and knocked on the door. "Hey is Rose here?" He asked as he looked at the person in the peep-whole.

Kalman smirked. "She ain't here. Go away." He said and walked away from the door.

Spike leanded against the wall and sighed. He looked up and a rain drop fell onto his face. Then it started pouring down rain. He walked away and headed to the arcade. He walked in and walked around looking for her, but she was no where to be found. He sighed and walked out and headed toward the park. He looked around for her and as the minutes passed to hours he could not find her.

Just then a loud song started blaring and someone smashed into him.

"Hey. Are you okay?" Spike asked as he helped the person up he knocked into.

Rose looked up at Spike. "What the hell.... Oh Spike. Hey. What are you doing out?" She asked as she brushed herself off.

"I've been looking for you. Where have you been?" Spike asked as he grabed her and hugged her tightly.

"Well hi Spike." She said and looked at him. "Hey look we umm... we can't be hanging around each other any more." Rose said and looked away ffrom him.

Spike let her go and sighed. "Why what's wrong? What happened?" He asked as he looked at her.

"I got kicked outta school. My granpa is sick. I just can't see you anymore." Rose said as she picked up the bag of medical herbs she bought for her granpa.

Spike grabed her up again. He held her tightly. "What? Why? Rose what did I do? I will fix what ever I did wrong. Please give me another chance." He begged her. His grip got tighter and his fingers dug into the skin he held.

Rose winced. "Spike you are hurting me." She said as she looked at him. "It isn't your fault. Please Spike let me go." She said.

Spike looked at her shocked. He let her go and pulled her into a hug.

"Hey there she is."

"Go get her."

Three thugs ran after Rose.

"Run Spike." Rose yelled.

Spike grabed her and ran with her hand in his.

They ran till they got near the home. The thugs were on their tails as they ran.

Rose opend the door and screamed. "Help. thugs." She yelled and waited.

The owner of the house ran to her and then outside. He had a baseball bat in tow. "Get the hell away from my daughter." He yelled. "Mess with her again and I will kick your ass." He yelled.

The thugs ran away. "You can't and won't have your daddy around all the time." One yelled as they ran.

He walked back inside and rubbed Rose on the head. "Hey you two okay?" He asked as he smiled at them.

They both nodded.

"Yeah we are okay. Thanks." Rose said and smiled. "Come on." Rose said and grabed Spike's hand.

They walked into the kitchen.

Spike looked at her and thought about something. "Hey do you want to go smoke?" He asked as he moved next to her.

Kalman walked in and grabed Rose by the wrist. "Rose what did I tell you?" He demanded.

Rose pulled her hand away from him. "What did I tell you!" She made it a statement instead of a questoion.

Kalman growled and walked away.

Spike looked at her. "What was that all about?" He asked as he watched Kalman walk away.

"It's nothing." Rose said. "Come on lets go smoke." She said.

They walked out in the garden. The flowers there were dieing as the wether got cold and got ready for snow.

Rose smiled and opened her pack. She handed one to Spike and pulled the lighter out of her pocket.

Spike smiled and took them both. He lit his cigarette and handed the lighter back to Rose.

Rose smiled and lit hers as well. She then placed the lighter back in the pocket. She sat on the bench and started humming a song.

Spike listened to her and sat down. He smiled and thought of what she could be humming.

The snow started to fall as the two sat outside and smoked together.

Rose started to shiver as the snow fell onto her legs. She stoped humming the song.

Spike who had been watching her slid closer to her and after quickly sliding out of his coat wrapped in around her arms. "Hey, Rose. What song were you humming?" He asked as he smiled to her.

Rose moved into the coat and looked to Spike. She tossed the butt down and moved closer into Spike. She picked his hand up and played with his fingers. "I think it's called Julia." She said and smiled at him. "Why? Do you like it?" Rose asked as she still held his hand moving his fingers around.

Spike nodded. He flicked the butt of the cigarrett as well and pulled her face to look at him. "I think it is a nice melody and I would like to hear the words." He said as he stared into her eyes.

Rose smiled and looked at him. "I can play it for you later. Only if you want me to." She said as she stayed with his hand in hers.

Spike nodded. He held her hand as he stayed staring in her eyes. "I wouldn't want anyone else to play it for me." Spike said as he smiled.

Rose nodded and started to get up.

Spike pulled her back down. "No not yet. Stay here with me for a little longer before we move.

Rose looked at him. "Spike." She said and snuggled into him.

They sat there for another half hour. Smoked twice more and then went inside. They went to Rose's room and sat down.

Rose sat at her computer. She turned it on and went to her music. She clicked on Julia and the song played.

Spike smiled and walked over to her. He placed his hands on her shoulders and leaned into her. He had no idea that the song he was listening to would become more than a song. He could only think about himself and Rose. He had hoped it would be a good future for them.

They stayed together till dinner and Spike went home to his gran-mother. The night seemed to drag on far to long for the both of them. When Spike got out of school the next morning he went to find Rose.

He walked to the home where Rose had stayed last night. He knocked on the door and the woman who lived there opened it telling Spike where Rose was.

She sat on her computer and was listening to some blues.

Kalman sat in the room right next to Rose reading a magazine.

"Hey." Spike said as he walked in. "How do you feel today?" He asked them both tring to sound nice to Kalman.

Kalman snorted and wrapped his arms around Rose. "Don't you see?" He asked and smirked. "Rose don't want you here. She wants me." Kalman said and kissed her lightly.

Spike looked at Rose, then to Kalman.

Rose closed her eyes and looked away.

"You fucking liar." Spike screamed. He ran over and ripped him away from Rose. "Do not put your dirty hands on her ever again." Spike said as he started to punch him.

Kalman tried to fight him back but could not move his hands. Kalman laid under Spike on Rose's bed.

"Stop. Spike. Stop." Rose cried as she tried to pull Spike up.

Spike pulled his arm back and hit Rose.

The fight stopped as Rose fell onto the floor and held her face.

Rose stood up and rubbed her face. It had already started to bruise.

Spike got to the floor and touched her.

"Don't, don't try and help me any more Spike. I want you to leave. Leave and never come back." She said and stood. She walked away leaving her room and walking to the bathroom.

Kalman smirked. "I told you. I would win. Sorry Spike." He said and laughed as he walked away.

Spike growled. He pushed Kalman and walked to Rose. "Rose." He said and knocked on the door.

"Go away Spike." Rose said and locked the door. She leaned against it and started to weep silently.

Spike leaned against the door. "If you really want me to leave, well come out and say good bye. If this is really what you want then I will leave and never see you again." He said as he waited.

Rose sighed and breathed deeply. She cleard her face and opened the door.

Spike fell backwards landing at her feet. He smirked and looked up at her.

Rose looked down at him.

Spike jumped up. "So tell me." He said.

Rose nodded. "Spike. I want you to leave. I do not, do not." She repeated. "Ever want to see you around here again. I want you to leave me alone for the rest of my life." She said.

Spike looked at her. He grabed her and hugged her tightly. "I will leave now. Maybe one day you oppion will change. I just hope it is not to late." He said and kissed her.

**TWO MONTHS LATER!**

Spike was out of school for the month. He walked around and decied he was going to go to the play ground and look around. When he got there he saw Kalman. He looked and saw a girl with him. Spike ran over and picked Kalman up. "Where is Rose you asshole." Spike screamed as he held Kalman off the ground.

"Who knows. Who cares. All I know is that Rose left and hasn't been around for the last month." Kalman said and struggled to get free.

"If you hurt her I swear I will kill you." Spike said and slammed him into the ground.

Kalman laughed. "Good luck trying to kill me Spike. Rose left on her own. If she comes back who cares. She said she never wanted to see you again anways."

"Don't remind me." Spike said and walked away.

A few more months passed and Spike had not seen Rose. It was the last month of his junior year and he was walking outside when he noticed someone standing outside the school waving. He ran down the steps and picked up Rose. "Where have you been? Are you okay? Where did you go?" Spike asked and then breathed.

Rose smiled and looked down at him. "I... I found my parents." She said and smiled. "They were on Neptune." Rose nodded her head. "Well how do I look Spike? Do I look okay?" She asked and after he set her down she spun around once.

Spike smiled. "I thought you never wanted to see me again." Spike said and kissed her.

Rose did not kiss him back and when he moved away she stepped back. "Spike. I lied. I always want to see you. I never wanted you to go away. I missed you the whole time." She said and then kissed him.

Spike smiled. "So what were they like? Were they nice? Did they treat you good? Were they happy to see you?" He asked as he looked at her.

Rose smiled and nodded. "Why don't we go somewhere and talk alone." She said and smiled at him.

Spike nodded. "Yeah. Sounds like a plan." He said and grabed her hand.

They walked to the river and there was an empty bench there.

Spike sat down.

Rose sat down on his lap and looked at him. She kissed him and then smiled. "They were great. They bought me a bunch of new clothes while I was there. They took me out to nice places and they were always kind." She said and stood up.

Spike watched her and saw the look on her face. "But?" He asked as he waited for what she woud say.

"They asked me to come live with them on Neptune. They want me to come home. I thanked them, but I told them I had some one back on Mars I had to talk to before I made up my mind." Rose said and walked over to Spike. She wrapped her legs behind him and kissed him again. "I won't leave you if you don't want me to Spike. So I want you to tell me what to do." Rose said as she hugged Spike tightly.

Spike smiled. "Rose. Why would I ever want you to leave me? I couldn't stand you not being around. So come on. Think. I want you to be happy and if you decied to go to Neptune. Well then you better consider me coming with you." He said and hugged her. He kissed her back on the lips and smiled.

Rose smiled. "Well Spike." She said and kissed him. "I guess that we can talk to my parents. But what about you Gran-ma?" She asked as she sat with him.

"We will just have to talk to her too." Spike said and stood up holding her. "I think we should go some where alittle more quite and remote. Hang out for awhile." He told her as he carried her away.

Rose nodded. "Well we can do whatever. You are the one walking." She giggled.

Spike smiled and leaned down. He kissed her and kept walking.

They walked to a hill top covered in grass and trees.

Spike took his coat off and laid it down. The laid Rose down on the coat.

Rose smiled up at him. She watched him as he laid her down.

Spike sat ontop of her and kissed her neck. He slid his hands down around her body and stopped at her shirt.

Rose moved his hands to hers and kissed him. "Spike don't. I think we should wait." She said and kissed him.

Spike looked at her. "I thought you would want this." He told her as he sat up.

She rubbed his face and smiled lightly. "Spike. I don't want to do this, not now. If you care about me you will wait." Rose said and closed her eyes.

Spike looked at her. He moved and stood up. He took out his own pack of cigarrets and lit one. He offered Rose one and his lighter.

Rose took them from him and did the same. She moved so she was sitting up.

He sighed and sat down. "I understand. I do. I just didn't think you would stop me. I understand, but I just wanted to you know touch you. I missed you and your body." Spike told her.

Rose smiled and nodded. "Spike. I understand if you want to touch me. Just don't please don't take it any farther than that." She said as she took a drag. She flicked it and held it in her fingers.

Spike looked at her. Then turned his head.

Rose moved closer. She laid her head on him and closed her eyes.

Spike smiled and leaned on her. "Rose what do you want to do?" He asked and smiled as he laid head to head with Rose.

Rose smiled and looked up at him. "I just want to be with you. Maybe decied what we should do about the whole mom and dad thing." She said as she looked at her dead butt of a cigarett. She threw it and smiled, closing her eyes and resting on Spike.

Spike looked at her. He tossed his as well and smiled. "Here lay down. You look tired." He told her.

Rose smiled and laid down. Putting her head on his lap. She looked up at him and closed her eyes.

Spike moved his hand to her hair and absently stroked his fingers through it. He was quitely thinking to himself what it could be like.

SPIKE'S IDEA LIFE WITH ROSE

It would be in a nice house. Nothing to big, but nothing to small either. Maybe with a nice lush green yard. A tree in the back yard. Front porch with a good view. He would come home to her everyday. With a nice big dinner waitting for him as well. Maybe a good breakfast every morning. She would have the house clean and nice in a great shape for friends and family. Parties till dawn. Maybe even a pet. A cat or a dog something small to keep them company. A two bedroom house with a big kitchen, nice bathrooms and a big enough dinning room for them to have friends come over and eat. Maybe one day when they were older a child or two. But even now he wasn't one for kids. He would have been happy with just Rose and him alone in the house. A nice comfy home to have a nice long realtionship in. That was all.

When Spike snapped awake from his day dream Rose was completly asleep. So he picked her up and carried her home. When he got her home she was slowly waking up.

"Where are we Spike? What happened? Did I fall asleep?" Rose asked and rubbed her face.

Spike smiled down at her. "It is okay. You fell asleep and I carried you home." He said and smiled. "Well not your home, but mine. My gran-ma isn't in town right. So you can stay here if you want. I wouldn't mind." He said as he carried her inside. He walked up the stairs and laid her down in his bed.

Rose smiled and curled up. "You have a comfy bed." She said and giggled. She turned to look at Spike. "Lay down with me." She said.

Spike smiled. He kicked his shoes off and laid down with her.

They laid together for a few hours. Just staring at each other quitely.

"Want any thing to drink?" Spike asked as he stood.

Rose nodded. "Sure. I will go with you." She said and stood.

They walked down the stairs and to the kitchen.

Spike opened the fridge. He looked around and grabed two sodas. He tossed one to Rose.

She smiled and caught it. "Nice throw." She said and sat the drink down.

Spike smiled. "You can catch pretty good." He said and walked over to her after closing the fridge door.

Rose smiled. "No not really. That was lucky. I normally can't catch that well. I mean small things like a soda aren't easy to catch. I think it's my eyes." She said and rubbed them. "I get headaches alot. Mostly when I was at school and tried to stare at the board from the back of the class." Rose said and laughed.

Spike looked at her. "You might want to get that checked out." He said and rubbed his hand over her shoulder.

Rose looked at him. "Yeah. One day I will." She said and knocked on the table.

"Well do you want to sit here and talk? Or we can go outside and smoke. Or something." Spike said to her.

"I don't know. It's kinda getting cold outside." Rose said. "But if you want to smoke I will go out with you." She told him.

Spike nodded. "Yeah. I kinda do." He said and hesitated. "But if you don't want to I can wait." He said kindly.

Rose smiled. "No. I think I could go for one to." She said and stood up, soda in hand. "Where do we go out at?" She asked looking at the back door.

Spike smiled. "We can go out that door. The view from the porch is nice." He told her and walked over. He opened the door and allowed her to go first.

Rose smiled. She traced her hand along his arm to his hand as she walked out. She looked at the view and smiled. "It is great." She said and started to shiver as she noticed she was bare foot and a tank top on.

Spike smiled and walked over to her. He wrapped his coat around her arms. Then he picked her up and held her. "Wouldn't want you to get sick now." He said smiling.

Rose smiled and kissed him on the lips.

Spike looked at her.

"Sorry." She said quitely.

Spike pulled her in and kissed her lips. "Don't be." He said after kissing her. "I liked it." He said and kissed her again.

Rose smiled and kissed him back each time. "Then why did you look at me like that?" She asked.

"I didn't expect you to kiss me." Spike told her.

"Haven't you learned any thing about me yet? Don't think of me to be the one who does everything by the book. I play with my own rules." She said and kissed him again. Rose smiled and held his head in her hands.

Spike smiled. "I will remember that." He said kissing her back. He looked at her, staring into her eyes kindly. "So what about coming out her to smoke?" He asked.

Rose smiled and got her pack out. She took two and the lighter out. Giving Spike one and lighting his. Then lighting hers. She put the lighter back in th pack and then put the pack in Spike's coat.

Spike smiled. "Do you think we can be together? With your parent's I mean?" He asked.

Rose nodded. "I hope so. I think we should talk about it before I ask them though." She said.

Spike nodded. "Well not much to talk about. I want to be with you. If I can't go with you then I can't make you stay here." He told her. "But if you go I will miss you." He said.

Rose nodded. "I wouldn't go without you." She said. "I couldn't stand you not around." She said taking a drag and hugging him to her.

Spike smiled dragging his as well and then hugging her back.


	6. Chapter 6

**Cowboy Bepop: The Black Rose Story! Chapter 6!**

**Author's note: All the same applies. This is back to the Future. Where Rose and Spike sit inside the old room and think about what to do. Can Spike keep his love and unborn child alive? Well I hope I can make readers sit on the end of their seats waiting for the next chapter. Maybe even the final chapter. We will all find out soon enough. **

**I don't know. Really I don't because when I type the story it all just goes from head to hand in one quick thought. So I will be suppried how it might end as well as my readers. **

**Rose and Spike sat quitely in the small room. Now that everything and the both of them were packed in the room they had no idea if it would work. **

**"This isn't going to work is it Spike?" Rose asked and sighed as she tried to stand up.**

**Spike sighed and helped her up. "No. I think we will need to get out of here and move some where less compacted." He said holding her hand. **

**Rose smiled. "Like where Spike? It's not like I can go back to your ship with you and play nice with the bounty hunters. I mean HELLO." Rose said screaming the 'Hello' to make it more dramitic. "Hi I'm the Black Rose I know I went around killing all these syndicate guys, but I'm having a baby now and I can't even stand up on my own." Rose said. **

**Spike winced at her rudeness. "Rose. I wasn't saying that. Come on. I know we can't do that. I wouldn't do that to you. Knowing my luck Faye would wait till you had the baby, then toss you right to ISSP." He said and held her. **

**"Then what Spike? We don't have any money or jobs for that point to make money. What the hell do you think we could do?" Rose asked getting more rude. **

**"I'm gonna step out of the room. Give you some space to breathe and then when you calm down we will talk." He said and walked out of the room.**

**Rose sighed and slummped down onto the bed. She laid down and closed her eyes falling asleep. **

**Spike came back in fifteen minutes later. He saw her asleep and smiled lightly. He walked to her playing around with his hands in her hair lightly. **

**Rose woke up where Spike touched her forehead. "Oh Spike. I'm sorry. The hormones, it's all getting to me." She said and tears were coming down her cheeks. **

**Spike hugged her and smiled. "It's okay. Not a problem. I understand. I mean your right. We can't really do anything. I mean Bounty hunting is not a job that keeps food on the table." He told her. **_" I know this for a fact." _**He thought to himself as he remembered all the times they were broke with no food, but dog food. He sighed. "We are just going to have to do something." He told her as he stayed hugging her. **

**Rose looked at him. She smiled. "But what Spike? What are we going to do? If we are lucky we have seven months. Seven? You can't just stay here and get a normal job. You have to go back to Bepop." She said and hid her face in his shoulder. **

**"No. Your wrong. I can stay here. It's not like they need me." Spike said. "Not one of them is going to be having my baby." He said and smiled at her. "I am going to go to the swordfish. Get on the comunicator and tell them I am staying." He said and kissed her head. He walked out of the room leaving the blue coat he wore behind. **

**"Spike..." Rose called and sighed. She hugged the coat to her and started to cry again. **_"This is not what I wanted. I don't want to make him leave his friends. I mean he has been through so much with them. I can not allow this to go on." _**Rose said to herself. She got up. For only being a few months pregnate she had been big. But considering all the drugs she had given up on for Spike. That was where most of the weight came from. She walked into the kitchen and smiled. "I'll be back later." She said and walked away. **

**When Spike got back Rose was gone. He ran out of the bedroom and looked for her. "Hey have you seen Rose?" Spike asked. **

**"Went out. I thought she was looking for you." The older man said. "She didn't seem to happy. I'm worried about her, but with these old bones I can not go out and look for her. So if you find her, tell her to be careful." The man said and sat down. **

**"DAMN IT." Spike yelled grabing the coat Rose left in the kitchen. He ran back out the door and went to look for her. **

**As Spike ran he pulled the coat on. Slamming his hands into his pockets looking for his pack of cigarettes that were in his pocket. He didn't find them. Instead he found a note. **

**_Dear Spike, _**

**_I will not allow this to go on any longer. You and I can not be together any more. I have hurt your life to much. You proabally have your coat on now and running out the door to come look for me. Well do not do it. I won't be able to be found. You know that I can hide very well. I want to say more, but I wont. You will go back to Bepop and watch the news. You will see what happens. Maybe if things could have been different in the beging we would have been together now. Spike I love you dearly. Now go back to your crew and forget about me till you see what I have done. _**

**_Love Rose!_**

**"DAMN IT! Damn it! DAMNNNN IT!" Spike screamed and ran to the Swordfish two. He jumped in and looked around. "EDWARD, come in Edward." He screamed into the comunicator. **

**Edward's face came onto the screen. "Spike. Jet said no talking to Spike." Edward said with a laugh. "Got to go now Spike Spike." Ed said and her face was gone as quick as it came up. **

**"DAMN IT EDWARD!" Spike yelled at the blank screen. "I needed you to look for me." He said and turned on the swordfish. He blasted up the speed and jumped over the building by inches. "Rose." He said and looked around. **

**It was five hours and he hand't seen hide or tail of Rose. The comunicator came to life Jet in the picture. **

**"Spike. You need to go to the Mars ISSP. That Black Rose bounty is going to be turning herself in. Maybe you can turn her in, get the money. If you can, then you can come back to Bepop." Jet said. **

**"Screw you Jet. I'm not coming back." He said and took off towards ISSP. When Spike got there Rose was not to be seen. **

**"Rose. ROSE!" Spike yelled as he walked into the building. "Rose where are you?" He said running to find her. **

**"Sir. You aren't allowed back here." A guard yelled. **

_WHAMMM_

**Spike knocked the man down and kept running. "Rose." He yelled. **

**"Breech. We have a code yellow." The knocked down guard yelled into his walkie. **

**Spike heard the muffled voices of a girl. "SPIKE." Rose finally yelled his name. **

**As they got closer to each other they were both knocked out. Rose tazzered, Spike with an elbow to the back of his head. **

**When they woke up after being passed out for two hours they were in the same interogation room. **

**Spike went to move but couldn't move due to the cuffs that held him to the chair. "Rose." He said and looked around till his eyes fell on her. He kicked her legs. **

**"Leave the bounty alone." The cop told him. **

**"Hey you ass-hole. She is pregnate." Spike said. **

**The cop knocked him in the face with his balled fist. "Shut up bounty-hunter." He said and waved at the camrea. **

**A man came to the door. **

**They whispered for a few minutes and then the one outside of the room left. **

**He came back with a doctor. **

**The doctor walked over feeling the pulse on Rose's wrist. He nodded and went to his bag. He pulled out a bottle of liquid and a hankie. He put the liquid on the hankie and placed it under her nose. **

**Rose started coughing and woke up. "Wh... What happened?" She asked. **

**"Oh god. Rose. What were you thinking?" Spike asked. **

**"Thank's doctor." The cop said and the doctor left the room. **

**The doctor nodded. "Keep and eye on her. Looks like she is a drugie." He said for his parting words. **

**"Shut the hell up ass-hole." Spike yelled as he tried to break the hand-cuffs. **

**"Spike. Why did you follow me?" Rose asked as she tried to move her arms. Strapped down as well. **

**"You two are pathic. A bounty-hunter and a villian. Don't tell me you two are together?" The cop said with a laugh. **

**"So what if we are?" Spike said and looked at Rose. **

**"Now look... Spike. If that's your name. She is wanted for murder, not just once but for fifteen." He told them. **

**Rose nodded. **

**"She even is agreeing." He said laughing. **

**"Shut up." Spike yelled. **

**"Now if you are turning her in, then you get the bounty and we can let you go." He said smiling. **

**"He is turning me in. He caught me and I ran away. I came here to turn myself in but he got here before I could." Rose admitted. **

**"No she is lieing." Spike said with a hint of yelling in his voice. "She isn't going to turn herself in. She can't. She's pregnate." Spike said. "Pregnate with my baby." He added. **

**The cop smirked. "Is this true?" He asked Rose. **

**She sighed. "No. I lied to him. Told him it was his baby. It isn't." Rose said never looking at Spike. **

**His face sunk. "Rose. Don't lie. Don't do this." He said. He looked at her, his face pleading her to stop. **

**"God damn you both." The officer said. "Only one way to settle this." He said and uncuffed Rose and then Spike. **

**Spike head-butted the cop. "Run Rose. Run away." He screamed at her. **

**Rose didn't move. Her dress was wet and then her shoes. The purple was stained with red from the inside out. She started to move and fell into Spike. **

**He caught her and held her. "Rose. Rose. ROSE." Spike screamed. **

**"We need an ambulance at Mars ISSP now." The cop said over his scanner. **

**"Back up sir." A cop said as he moved him to take her pulse. "Not good. Pronto on the ambulance." He yelled. **

**With in three minutes the ambulance was there taking her to the hospital, Spike in the back holding her hand. **

**"Sir You need to stay here." The doctor said. **

**"No. That's my baby." He said and went into the room. **

**They worked on her for an hour. **

**Spike had got kicked out of the room when things got to serious. **

**Jet, Faye, and Ed all were there. **

**"Spike. You okay?" Jet asked. **

**"What happened?" Faye said looking at the room Spike sat infront of. **

**"Is Spike Spike okay Faye Faye?" Ed asked. **

**"Does he look hurt Edward?" Faye asked. **

**Ed climbed onto Spike's back. She wrapped herself around his neck. "He has a huge bruise here Faye Faye." She said and laughed poking it. "Does it hurt Spike?" **

**"Leave me alone Edward." Spike said standing up knocking her off. **

**"Spike?" Jet asked. **

**"It wasn't good. They said something about her not being able to hold the baby any longer." Spike said. **

**All three of them looked at Spike. "What baby?" They all asked. **

**"Mine and her baby." Spike said. **

**"Mr. Spiegel." The doctor said walking out. "You can come in now." He said. **

**Spike walked to the doctor. **

**"After testing your blood with the babies we have found out." He said and looked at the three of Spike's compains. "Please mister Spiegel follow me inside the room." He said. **

**They walked inside and the doctor slammed the door shut. **

**They pushed up against the door. **

**"Can't hear. Can't hear." Ed said. **

**"Hush Ed. None of us can hear with you screaming." Faye said. **

**"Shhh." Jet said. **

**While they were all talking the doctor spoke. "Miss Rose Black is infact having your baby." The doctor said. **

**"Did he just say Rose Black?" Jet asked opeing the door so they all fell in. **

**"Umm yes sir I did." He said. **

**"Then that means. She is... No. It can't be." Jet said. **

**"What? What Jet? WHAT?" Spike yelled grabing gets shirt. **

**"Doctor. Run a test against me and Rose." He said. **

**"Do you believe you are related to her?" The doctor asked. **

**Jet nodded lightly.**

**The doctor did as asked and took some blood leaving. **

**"Jet spill it." Spike said. **

**"First. Tell me how old is Rose?" Jet asked. **

**"Almost thirty. Why?" Spike asked.**

**"Just wait." Jet said. **

**An hour later the doctor came back. "Ran this as important." He said. **

**"Thanks doctor. So. Tell us what it says?" Jet said. **

**"Umm yes okay. By how many chromosones you two have in common I am proud to tell you she is your half sibling." The doctor said. "Most likely you two have the same mother." He said. **

**Jet nodded. "We do." He said agreeing with the doctor. "Thanks." He said. **

**"She is your half sister?" Spike asked. **

**"Yup. My mom and dad got divorced and she went and had a new husband. I had heard about it, but I didn't know that she was her." Jet said. **

**"Would you two like to come inside? You should proabally talk to her before anything else happenes." The doctor said. **

**They nodded. **

**Jet and Spike walked in to the room together. **

**"Rose." Spike said and kissed her forhead. **

**"Hey. Rose. Why didn't you tell us your last name was Black?" Jet asked. **

**"Didn't know it was important." She said. "Why?"**

**"I'm Jet Black. Your my half sister." He said and smiled. **

**"Spike. I'm sorry. The baby...." She said and looked over to the empty baby table.**

**"Your beautiful baby boy is in the nursey." The nurse said as she came in to give her some meds. **

**"What?" All three asked. **

**"Yeah. He is in there. He is a bit to young. Turns out your body said he was nine months old when you are only four months pregnate." The nurse said. **

**Spike and Rose looked at each other. **

**"Can we see him?" Rose asked. **

**"Not right now miss Black. You need to rest. Spike and your brother can go though." The nurse said. **

**Rose nodded. "Go ahead. Tell me how beautiful he is." Rose said smiling. **

**Spike nodded. ****"Come on uncle Jet." Spike said with a laugh. **

**"After you daddy Spike." Jet said laughing. **

**They left to go find the baby. **

**After they got to the nursery they found the baby. They walked in getting dressed so they could go see baby Black. **

**"Hey Spike look." Jet said and smiled at the name tag. **

_Baby Spike Spiegel jr.- Black _

**Spike smiled and picked up his son. **

**Jet took his good hand and rubbed the little baby boys arm. **

**The baby smiled up at them and yawnned. **

**As they sat the baby down and walked out and alarm went off and Faye ran to Spike. **

**"Hurry up. We have some problems." Faye yelled and ran back to Ed. **

**Spike and Jet looked at each other and ran back to Rose. **

**When they got there it was to late. **

**"Time of death: 7:20 pm." The doctor said. **

**"No." Jet and Spike said barely speaking. **

**"I'm very sorry." The doctor said patting Spike and Jet's shoulder. "We worked her till it was to late. If she could have survied there would be brain damage." He said. "You will need to stay here with the baby to we clear him okay to leave." The doctor said. **

**The nurse started to cover the body. **

**"No. Wait." Spike said and walked over. **

**"I'll give you two a few minutes to talk." The nurse said and left.**

**Spike grabed her hand holding it. He kissed her forhead and sighed. Tears could be seen in his eyes but not coming out. **

**Jet grabed her other had. He sighed and rubbed her cheek. **

**Faye and Edward stood at the door waitting. "Sorry." The girls both said. **

**"Shut up Faye." Jet said and gave his little half sister a kiss. He walked towards them pushing them** **out to leave Spike alone for a few minutes. **

**Spike started to cry as the door closed. No sounds just silent tears. **

**THREE WEEKS LATER!**

**Spike, Jet, Faye, and Ed left with baby Spike. They went to Rose's grave. **

**Spike laided down to flowers. One from him, one from their son. **

**Jet laid one down with Edward at his side. **

**"Come on. We need to get the baby out of here." Jet said. **

**Spike nodded. "Yeah." He said and held the little boy. **

**They left and went to the Bepop. **

**FIVE YEARS LATER!**

**"Daddy, tell me again about mommy." Jr. said as he laid in his bed while Spike sat next to him. **

**Spike smiled. Talking quitely to his son. **

**They talked until jr. fell asleep. **

**THE END**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is the end of the story. Spike and his son living with Faye, Ed, Jet, and Ein all on the Bepop. Every year on Rose's birthday they go to Mars and visit her grave. The bounty hunting has gotten better in the last few years. But Spike sits out alot to take care of his son. They aren't doing much better then before, but they make enough to raise Spike jr. **


End file.
